child of mine
by lambentness
Summary: Mpreg, Heero is pregnant with Quatre's child, thing is Quatre's with Trowa and Doesn't remember being with Heero!
1. heero's pregnant?

**Disclaimer:** No I don't have the privilege of owning the G-boys.

**Summary: **after the war, all the G-boys are staying in one of Quatre's mansions.

Heero gets pregnant with Quatre's baby thing is Quatre's with Trowa and can't remember being with Heero.

**Warning: **This is slash! You have been warned; if you don't like it don't read it!!!

**Rating:** rated for later chapters!

* * *

Heero walked down the stairs entering the kitchen, greeting Duo who was gorging himself on all the food in site.

"Hey Hee-chan want some toast?" Duo offered Heero a piece of toast dripping with jam.

Heero grimaced at the offer, sitting down at the table "No"

Duo shrugged happily eating the rest of the toast "Your loss!"

As Heero watched Duo shovel down pieces of toast his face turned an extreme shade of green and he grabbed hold of his stomach, grimacing again, this went unnoticed by Duo who had moved onto guzzling a gallon of milk.

"So Hee-chan watcha doin' today?" Duo asked pausing his mini feast for a moment.

Instead of answering Heero jumped out of his chair and dashed to the sink and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

"Heero? Are you all right?" Duo rushed over to Heero rubbing his back in small circles. "Heero, you've been sick all week! I think it's time you let Sally take a look at you!"

Heero washed out his mouth and rinsed the sink "No I'm fine."

Duo shook his head at Heero's response "No your not Heero! You've been throwing up every morning for the past week! You really need to let Sally take a look at you, find out what's wrong!"

"What's wrong with who?" Wufei asked entering the kitchen and stopping to stand by Duo, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"It's Heero, he threw up again just now, we need to take him to see Sally."

Heero shook his head "I'm fine!"

Wufei walked over to Heero staring him in the eye "No Yuy, were taking you to see Sally, Duo go call her, so she knows were coming, come on Yuy!"

Duo rushed off to go call Sally and Wufei started pushing Heero towards the door, Heero tried to protest but Wufei already had him outside and was steering him towards the car.

Heero got into the car shaking his head "I'm fine Wufei!" Wufei smirked at him "Sure Yuy!"

Duo ran out of the house and got into the car "I called Sally she said she would be waiting for us!"

Wufei got into the car staring the engine "Alright lets go!"

* * *

Sally was waiting for them in her office when they arrived "Come in, come in so, what can I do for you?"

Duo and Wufei walked in dragging Heero in behind them "Well Sally, Hee-chan here has been throwing up every morning for the past week, so we've dragged him here to see what's wrong with him!"

" Alright Heero, I want you to put this robe on, nothing underneath it please. You can go into the bathroom to get changed" Sally said handing Heero the robe and pointing to the door to the side.

* * *

"Well Heero I have no idea how to explain or say this, so I'll just say it, it seems your pregnant!"

Heero gasped "Pregnant?"

Duo asked the question that was on all of their lips "Pregnant? How can that be? Heero's a guy if you hadn't noticed!"

"Yes I realise this Duo, but it seems Heero has some sort of artificial womb placed inside of him, Heero did Dr.J do any kind of experiments on you during your training?"

Heero looked up at Sally still trying to get over his shock, him pregnant? "Yes, but I was never told what they were"

"Well Heero, if you don't mind I'd like to do some tests, see how he did it and such, is that alright?"

Heero nodded "Alright follow me then!" Sally got up indicating for the others to follow her into the other room.

* * *

"Well Heero, here are some pamphlets that will explain some of the things that are going to happen to you as the pregnancy progresses, now I want you to have regular check ups here and fortnightly ones when it's closer to the due date. Alright so any questions?" Sally looked at the former pilots expectantly.

Heero shook his head face pale, Duo asked a question for him "How's the baby meant to come out?" Heero's face went paler – if possible- at the question.

"Well I'm going to have to investigate that one, but I would think it would be like a normal pregnancy except the baby would come out through his anus or a caesarean would be performed." Sally answered.

Heero chocked back a sob at this omission and Duo and Wufei herded him out saying goodbye to Sally as they left.

"Well Hee-chan you just get, more interesting everyday don't you?" Duo laughed as they entered the car.

Heero dropped his face into his hands, sobbing quietly, Wufei glanced at him concerned "Yuy are you alright, what's wrong?"

Heero started shaking sobbing louder, Wufei and Duo turned to him concern written on there faces "Heero tell us what's wrong?"

Heero stopped shaking and glanced at them "I've ruined his life"

Duo looked at Wufei then back to Heero "Who? Who's life have you ruined?"

"The Baby's father?" Heero whispered hugging himself, sinking into the seat.

Duo touched Heero's shoulder "Who's the father Heero?"

Heero looked up at him tears running down his cheeks and whispered " Quatre."

TBC

Hope you liked review please!!!


	2. Quatre finds out

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Alrighty then here's chapter two!

* * *

Duo and Wufei stared at Heero shocked "Quatre?"

Heero looked at them hesitantly "Yes."

"But Heero, When? How?" Duo asked confused, wasn't Quatre with Trowa?

Wufei shot Duo a glare and climbed into the back seat facing Heero "Heero, tell us what happened."

Heero sighed before beginning reluctantly "It happened about a week and a half ago, when Trowa went to visit Catherine at the circus, you know the night Duo came back with all the alcohol?"

Duo nodded in understanding "Yeah I've never seen Quatre drink so much!"

Heero chocked back another sob before continuing, "Well he and I were pretty drunk and well we you know...." Heero mumbled not knowing what to say.

Wufei nodded motioning for Heero to continue, "Well in the morning I woke up before he did and realised what happened, I knew he was happy with Trowa and I didn't want to ruin his relationship, so I left before he woke up and never mentioned it."

"Heero you have to tell him!" Wufei said looking at Duo for support.

"Yeah Hee-chan Quatre has a right to know!"

Heero shook his head wildly "No I can't! He's with Trowa! It would ruin his relationship, I can't!" Heero sunk back into the chair sobbing loudly again.

"Heero if you don't we'll have to, he has a right to know!" Wufei argued.

"No please don't, he doesn't need to know!" Heero cried hysterically grabbing onto Wufei's arm.

"What about when the baby's born Heero? Quatre's bound to notice the child looks like him!"

Heero shook his head "Well I'll just leave, he can't find out!"

Duo climbed into the back seat, sitting next to Heero as well "Heero you can't do that, you have to think about your child as well now!"

"I just don't want to hurt him."

Realization dawned on Wufei's face "You like him don't you?"

Heero looked at Wufei surprised "I-I don't know."

"Well Heero, Quatre has to know, if you want Duo and I will tell him for you, you don't even have to be there, ok?"

Heero looked down at his lap "Ok."

Duo patted Heero on the back "Alright then lets go!" Duo and Wufei both climbed into the front and Wufei started the engine "It's going to be okay Heero, you'll see."

Heero just stared out the window.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house Heero quickly ran inside and up the stairs, shutting himself in his room.

Duo and Wufei walked into the house and entered into the lounge where Quatre and Trowa were lying on the couch watching TV. Quatre sat up as they entered "Hey, is Heero alright? He just flew past before."

Duo sighed and sat down, Wufei stood next to his chair "Well we kinda have something to tell you concerning Heero, but first we want to ask you a personal question." Duo glanced at Wufei asking whether we should continue, Wufei just nodded "Quatre are you, ah, dominant while, ah, having sex?"

Quatre blushed "W-What? Why do you ask?"

"Well, ah, just answer first please."

Quatre looked at Trowa before answering, "Well s-sometimes, I am." Quatre blushed again.

" Thought as much." Duo muttered "Well anyway, you know how Heero has been throwing up for the last week, so we forced him to go see Sally today" Quatre cut him off "I don't see what this has to do with me being dominant?"

Duo sat up straighter "Well you see when we went to see Sally she discovered something."

"What?"

"Well it seems during Heero's training Dr.J did some experiments on Heero, on of those experiments was an artificial womb, which actually works, so well Heero's pregnant."

Quatre and Trowa both sat upright "Heero's pregnant? That's amazing!"

Duo nodded "Yeah it is."

"So who's the father?" Quatre asked.

"Well see, that's the reason Heero's shut himself up in his room, he's scared that he's ruined the father's life."

"Why, who's the father?"

Duo looked straight at Quatre "You."

Quatre was shocked "Me? You must be joking! Me? How?"

Wufei answered him "Do you remember the night Duo bought back a whole lot of alcohol, when Trowa was visiting Catherine?"

Quatre nodded and Wufei continued "Well as you know we were all quite drunk, but it seems you and Heero had sex that night, Heero woke up first and realised what had happened and left because he didn't want to ruin your relationship with Trowa." Wufei glanced over at Trowa then back to Quatre who's face was ashen.

"Oh Allah Trowa I'm so sorry! "Oh Allah, I'm sorry!" Quatre wailed starring at

Trowa.

"Quatre it's alright I understand." Trowa said quietly.

"I-I have to do see him, oh Allah! I'm so sorry Trowa!"

"Quatre it's alright, I understand, you need to go see Heero, I'm sure he's trying to

find someway to leave knowing him."

Trowa glanced at Wufei to confirm this, Wufei nodded.

"Go Quatre."

"Al-alright."

* * *

Quatre stopped before Heero's door and knocked softly "Heero? Heero can I come in?" he could hear Heero sobbing inside but received no answer. "Heero I'm coming in okay?"

Quatre entered Heero's room to see Heero lying on his bed sobbing into a pillow.

"Heero? Duo and Wufei told me about what happened that night, and about the baby."

Heero turned to Quatre still silently crying "I-I'm sorry Quatre, I know you hate me, I've ruined your life, I'll just leave you alone!"

"No Heero, I don't hate you! Please you have to stay, I want to help you, pay child support, I have to take responsibility!"

"You don't hate me?" Heero whispered looking at Quatre in shock.

"No Heero I don't, are you okay now?"

Heero looked at Quatre confused "But what about Trowa?"

"He's fine."

Heero looked uncertain, but agreed to stay "Okay." Quatre smiled slightly "Good do you want me to leave you alone?" Heero nodded his head and Quatre got up and left the room, leaving Heero alone with his thoughts.

TBC

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. doubts

Thankyou to all those who reviewed!!!!!!!!

* * *

Heero sat in his room, hand on his stomach, after Quatre had left the night before he had fallen into a fitful sleep and had woken up feeling completely nauseous before, he yet again emptied his stomach into the toilet.

He was now sitting on his bed, trying to delay the inevitable: facing the others. "I just hope Trowa and Quatre have left to do something already." Heero whispered to himself, getting up from the bed and walking out of his room and towards the stairs, hesitating at the top.

He slowly stepped down, clutching his stomach as it rolled; he reached the bottom of the stairs thankful for being of the evil stomach rolling things.

"Hey Wu-Bear give that back!" Heero smiled a little at this, Duo and Wufei were always 'fighting'.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Wu-Bear?"

"At least five more times Wu-Bear!" Duo laughed ducking under Wufei's arm.

Heero entered the kitchen in time to see Wufei trying to hit Duo over the head with a frying pan. "Oh Wu-Bear be nice!" Duo pouted. " Hey Hee-chan!" Duo called noticing Heero "Come sit down, you got to stay off your feet!" Duo ushered Heero into his chair before sitting down opposite him.

"Duo I'm not even a months pregnant yet!"

"So you still have to take it easy, I mean you're a guy Heero, you should play it safe!"

Heero just sighed.

"Good morning everyone!" Quatre said as he entered the kitchen, Trowa following behind him.

Heero looked down at his lap, not meeting Quatre's or Trowa's eyes.

"Hey Quat, Hey Tro-man!" Duo answered noticing Heero's discomfort.

Quatre looked at Heero with sad eyes before sitting down and chewing on apiece of toast.

Trowa made himself a coffee and sat down next to Heero, who looked as though he were trying to hide under the table.

"So what are you doing today?" Duo asked breaking the silence.

Quatre looked at Trowa, then to Duo "Well I have to go to the office to pick up some paperwork, then Trowa and I are going shopping."

Duo looked at Quatre shocked "You're going to the office? Paperwork? You're on holidays!"

"Well Duo I am the president of Winner enterprise, just because I'm on holiday doesn't mean I can afford to fall behind!"

"Wow Quatre, don't need the lecture! Anyway what are you shopping for?"

Quatre waved his hand in the air "Oh you know, clothes that kind of thing."

"Oh, we were going to the movies, wanna join?"

"No that's alright I think we're going to be awhile." Quatre looked at Trowa who nodded.

"That's cool, Heero do you want to come?" Duo asked looking at Heero, who instead of answering quickly got up and bolted from the kitchen and ran out of the front door.

"Heero, Heero?" Duo and Quatre called standing up.

Wufei stood up looking at them both "I'll go after him." Wufei quickly ran out of the kitchen, chasing after Heero.

Duo and Quatre both sat down. "I hope he's alright." Quatre said looking troubled, Duo and Trowa just looked at him sadly.

* * *

"Are you alright Heero?" Wufei asked walking up to stand next to him, Heero had run to the local park and was sitting on one of the swings.

"I'm fine." Heero said looking at the ground.

Wufei sat down on the swing next to him "No you're not Heero."

Heero sighed. "It's just hard, I know he must really hate me no matter what he says, and Trowa too."

Wufei shook his head "Heero, that's not true they don't hate you, none of this is your fault. Okay?"

Heero sighed and looked down at the ground "Really?"

" Yes Heero really. Now are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I suppose, I think I might read some of those pamphlets Sally gave me."

Wufei helped Heero up "You sure you don't want to come to the movies with Duo and I?"

Heero shook his head "No it's alright, I'll be fine."

* * *

"Hey! Heero we're back!" Duo called as he and Wufei entered the house after they got back from the movies.

" Heero?"

Duo walked into the lounge, searching for Heero. He found him lying on the couch fast asleep, the pamphlets Sally had given him dumped on the ground.

"This is the first time I've ever seen him look peaceful, he's usually so tense." Duo whispered to himself.

"What was that love?" Wufei asked, joining Duo in the lounge.

"I was just thinking about how peaceful Heero looks when he's asleep, he's been so worried lately."

Both of them were startled out of their musings, when Heero shifted on the couch and yawned beginning to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head, have a nice time while we were gone?"

Heero blinked at them both owlishly, still half asleep.

"Nani?"

"I asked whether you had a good time while we were gone." Duo repeated grinning at Heero's behaviour.

"I only read some pamphlets, how can that be fun?" Heero asked confused.

Duo laughed, "You can have fun doing that!"

Heero blinked at him "But there not for fun, they are Information about a certain topic."

Wufei poked Duo in the ribs. "Don't worry about him Heero, he had too much sugar at the movies."

At the mention of the movie Duo's face lit up "Oh man, Heero you should have seen it! We saw I, Robot and man was it awesome! Will Smith was so cool and these robots, they were like attacking everyone and there were explosions and everything! And his shoes they were so cool" Duo went onto explain the whole movie in great detail, making exploding noises for effect.

Wufei shook his head and joined Heero on the couch, both of them watching Duo bounce around the room going on about how good Will Smith looked in that leather jacket.

Wufei turned to Heero "Are you alright now?"

Heero turned away from Duo who was acting out one of the scenes of the movie.

"I-I'm fine."

"Really Heero?"

Heero looked uncertain "Hai, I think so."

"What about Quatre and Trowa?"

Heero hesitated again before answering, "I don't know."

"You have to talk to Quatre."

"I can't! It's better if I just leave him alone!"

Wufei sighed and shook his head "Heero, that makes things worse, he doesn't hate you believe me."

Heero sighed and looked at his feet.

"Hey Guys! Watcha talking about?" Duo bounced over, standing next to Wufei.

Wufei shook his head exasperated "Don't worry Duo, it's nothing."

"Okay then!" Duo bounced off into the kitchen in search of more sugar.

"Just think about it Heero, even just for your baby's sake, he or she deserves to at least know their father."

Heero put his hand on his stomach looking at his hand, a thoughtful expression on his face "I'll try." He whispered.

Wufei nodded "Good." He got up and left Heero alone to think about his predicament.

TBC

Please review


	4. shopping and Zechs

Thankyou to all those who reviewed! I love you all!!!!!

Heres the next chapter for ya!

Three weeks later: ---

Heero was now officially a months pregnant, he had been to see Sally the day before and she had told him he was progressing well and she was now almost positive about the birthing process, but was still working a few things out.

Heero was up in his room staring at himself in the mirror, rubbing his hand over his stomach slightly, it wasn't noticeable to the others, but he had put on weight and he's jeans had become slightly uncomfortable (and tight) around the waist.

There was a knock on the door and Heero heard Duo's voice "Heero? Wufei told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Hang on." Heero crossed his room to the door and opened it for Duo.

"Heero you're still in your pyjamas!" Duo was shocked, he was already surprised that Heero had been the last one up; he couldn't believe he hadn't gotten dressed yet!

Heero blushed "Well, none of my pants really fit, my jeans are getting hard to do up."

Duo laughed holding his stomach "So that's why you're still in your P.J's!"

Heero's blush deepened, turning his face a deep shade of red. "Yes, so I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of your sweatpants."

"Of course Hee-chan! You wait here and I'll go get them!" Duo rushed out of the room to find some pants for Heero.

* * *

"Here you go Hee-chan!" Duo called as he ran into the room brandishing a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Thanks Duo." Heero took the pants from Duo and walked into his adjoining bathroom.

When Heero walked back into the room he was shocked to find Duo still there. " Duo, why are you still here? I thought you were going out with Wufei today."

Duo shook his head "Nah, he got called into the preventers for a conference or something."

"So you're staying here today?" Heero asked walking over to Duo.

"Yeah! I'm gonna keep you company; you shouldn't stay cooped up in side all day! So, I'm gonna take you shopping!"

"Duo you don't have to."

Duo jumped up "Yeah Heero I do! So come on lets get going!"

Duo pulled Heero out of the house and dragged him into the car "We can start looking at baby stuff! And some clothes for you too."

Heero looked a little nervous "Okay."

* * *

"Come on Heero we have to go look at some clothes for you!" Duo called behind him as he bounced through the shopping centre.

The two had arrived at the shopping centre Duo had proceeded to drag Heero from shop to shop, looking at all the different sort of baby clothes, toys, nappies and all other things babies' need.

Heero had gotten misty eyed when they had reached the baby clothes and had just stood there staring at the tiny clothes, it was 15 minutes before Duo was able to pull him away "Don't worry Heero, you can stare at them all you like when we get all the stuff soon."

Heero looked at him surprised "We? Soon?"

"Yeah! Quatre told me this morning to tell him about anything you're interested in and also what you're gonna need and he's gonna get it all for you!"

Heero stopped dead "Q-Quatre? He wants to get it? He can't!"

Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder "Heero, he feels bad, he just wants to help, so just let him do this. Anyway just think of it as getting a whole lot of free stuff!"

Heero laughed a little and let Duo drag him off to the maternity clothes.

"You'll look great in this Heero!" Dou laughed as he held up a pink maternity dress.

Heero growled at Duo and grabbed the dress and shoved it back on the shelf. "No way, I'd look like Relena!"

Duo cracked up and had to hold onto a shelf for support "Oh man that's a weird mental image!"

Heero just continued to glare at him.

Duo slowly stopped laughing, although stray giggles still kept escaping earning him more glares from Heero. "Come on Hee-chan you hungry? I'm starved!"

* * *

"So did you have fun today Hee-chan?" Duo asked as they both entered the kitchen.

"I suppose."

"Oh Hee-chan, I know you did, I saw you smiling while we were in the baby shop!"

Heero sighed, "Okay, fine I did."

Duo grinned "Good, I'm gonna make sure we get you out more often!"

Heero groaned and Duo patted him on the back. "Don't worry Hee-chan it won't be too bad!"

Both of them heard a car pull into the driveway. "Wu-bears back! Come on Hee-chan I have to tell him about that pink dress!"

Duo ran out to the front door followed by Heero who was yelling at him about the pink dress.

"Duo! Don't you dar-"

Heero stopped when the door opened, on the doorstep was Wufei, but next to him was none other than Zechs Marquise.

Duo was the fist to speak "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Maxwell. Wufei and I have to work on a report together.

Heero finally found his voice. "A report? But you don't work for the Preventers."

Zechs turned to Heero and smiled "I joined a while ago, and there's a new terrorist threat that Wufei and I are working on, writing reports etc. So I'll be staying here for a few weeks."

"More like a few months. We have no idea who these people are." Wufei said entering the house with Zechs following, they all entered the kitchen and sat down to talk.

Zechs turned to Heero "So Heero I heard about your predicament."

Heero looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Sally told me about the pregnancy."

Heero glanced at Wufei, "She hasn't told anyone else has she?"

"No, she thought Zechs already knew and just started talking about it. He would have had to know anyway."

Heero nodded his head glancing back to Zechs who was still looking at him.

"Well I'm going upstairs to change, I'll show you your room later Zechs." Wufei got up to leave and was followed by Duo "I'll come with you, have something to talk to you about."

Wufei and Duo walked out leaving Zechs and Heero alone.

Heero didn't know what to say, he had had a small crush on the older man since the mariemaeya incident and was rather embarrassed around the man.

Zechs broke the silence. "Well this is awkward, but Heero, I have something to ask you, you'll probably say no, but I have to get it off my chest."

Heero looked up at him curiously, "What?"

"Heero, w-would you, er, go out with me?"

" What!?"

Zechs sighed. "I didn't think you would."

Zechs moved to get up when Heero's hand on his arm stopped him, "Wait! You just shocked me, you really want **_me_**? Even with the baby and all?"

Zechs smiled at him "Yes, I've liked you for awhile."

Heero smiled as well "Then yes, I would like to very much."

TBC

I know a tad strange but hey! Review please!!!!!


	5. Sorry authors note

**Authors note:**

**I'm really really; really sorry I hate it when other Authors do this!**

**This story will be updated very very soon!**

**If any one has any suggestions emails are extremely welcome!**

**It's not my fault I have a short attention span!**


	6. secrets

Hi!

Sorry for the extremely long wait! "Bows head in shame" but I repent school just loves getting in my way!

Anyway thanks to all those who have reviewed I love each and everyone of you!

Okay on with the story!

Secrets:

Trowa strode quickly down the path, his head ducked against the chill wind. Shoving his hands into his pockets he turned up a driveway and approached a small house, pressing the doorbell once he discreetly looked around making sure no one had followed him.

"Trowa! You're here!" a woman said as she opened the door surprise clearly written on her face.

Trowa smiled as he stepped into the house, closing the door "Of course, I promised to see you didn't I?"

The woman led Trowa into the lounge room and poured him a drink; handing it to him she sat on the couch and stared at him.

Trowa chuckled "What? Cat got your tongue? I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

The woman blinked and quickly smiled "I am happy to see you, but I thought you couldn't come for awhile."

Trowa smiled easily and gracefully stood and walked to the woman "Well, I may have said that, but my desires out way my responsibility."

The woman shuddered as Trowa stroked her cheek gently "But won't he be suspicious?'

Trowa smiled lazily "Of course not, I'm visiting my sister according to him."

The woman giggled as Trowa kissed his way down her neck, "Well if that's the case."

Trowa grinned and made his way up to the woman's mouth and kissed her hard "It certainly is…. Noin."

* * *

Quatre sighed as he sank down onto the couch a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hey Q-man where's Trowa?" Duo asked taking his eyes off the TV.

Quatre sighed once again "He's visiting his sister again."

Duo grinned, "She's still in the circus yeah?"

Quatre nodded taking a sip of his tea "Yes, she's started anew trapeze act."

Duo's grin widened "Cool! Do we get tickets when the sow's ready?"

Quatre shrugged his shoulders and took another mouthful of tea "You'd have to ask Trowa when he comes back."

"When who comes back?" Wufei asked as he entered the room followed by Heero who sat in the chair furthest away from Quatre still embarrassed in front of him.

Duo smiled at Wufei and him onto his chair and managed to position himself on his lap, "Trowa, he's visiting Catherine."

Wufei frowned "He visits her a lot."

Quatre sighed sadly as Duo laughed it off "Of course he does, their family!"

Duo turned to Heero "So Hee-chan where's Zechs, weren't you going on a first date or something?"

Heero coughed and shook his head "I cancelled"

Everyone looked at him sharply "What? Why?"

Heero shrugged "I'm tired"

Duo glared at him "Uh huh, liar"

"Why didn't you want to go out Heero?" Quatre asked quietly, staring at Heero worriedly.

Heero hesitated and lowered his head "ZI think he's seeing Trieze."

Duo laughed, "Heero, that's stupid! Zechs likes you a lot! He wouldn't have asked you out otherwise!"

Heero glared at the longhaired boy and crossed his arms over his chest "Well I think he was being to nice, he probably wants something off me!"

Duo rolled his eyes "Fine, I'm gonna call Zechs and ask him myself." Duo quickly jumped off Wufei's lap and ran to the phone, punching in Zechs number rapidly.

"DUO!" Heero quickly got up and ran over to Duo kicking him in the shin and jumping for the phone being held out of his reach.

Duo grinned as Zechs answered the phone "Zechs? Hi it's Duo, we were just having a conversation with Heero and we were wondering if you were still seeing Trieze?"

Duo held the phone from his ear as Zechs screamed into the receiver.

Duo grinned "I guess that's a no, second thing, did you ask Heero out to get something from him or use him perhaps?"

Again Duo held the phone from his ear as Zechs roared his answer "Great! Well you can pick Heero up in half an hour! See ya then!"

Duo laughed at the death glare Heero sent him as he hung up the phone "Duo! I don't want to go!"

"Too bad Hee-chan, come on we have to get you ready!" Duo started to pull Hero from the room when the phone rang.

Duo dropped Heero's arm and answered "Hello?"

"Hello Duo, it's Sally, I have some important information concerning Heero's pregnancy."

TBC

He he he


	7. slowly breaking down

"Hello Duo, it's Sally, I have some important information concerning Heero's pregnancy."

Duo silently handed the phone to Heero, unusually serious for a change.

Heero brought the phone up to his ear with a slight frown "Hello? Sally?"

"Finally! Heero, I've been doing some extra research, analysing the blood samples you gave me during your first appointment."

Heero sighed loudly, impatience overcoming him "and?"

Sally paused uncertainly "Well Heero, I have pretty conclusive evidence that your pregnancy although much like a females will only be for a duration of six months instead of the usual nine."

Heero had paled considerably at the news and Duo touched his arm gently "Heero? Everything okay?"

Heero cleared his throat breaking out of his stupor and interrupting Sally's ramblings "Six months, are you sure? Alright thankyou Sally."

Heero hung up the phone gently and sagged against the couch behind him, placing a hand on his stomach he whispered just loud enough to be heard "Six months."

"Huh? What's six months?" Duo asked glancing at Wufei and Quatre for guidance but he was only met with the confused stare of Wufei and the worried gaze of Quatre.

Heero lifted his head revealing watery eyes "Sally said my pregnancy would only last six months."

Duo reached to put his arm around Heero only to be pushed away "I need to be alone." Heero quickly made his way out of the lounge heading towards the sanctuary of his room.

Wufei suddenly frowned "Why did Zechs answer his home phone if he's meant to be living here?"

* * *

Trowa left Noin's townhouse with a satisfied smirk plastered across his face, shoving his hands deep in his pockets Trowa strolled the footpath reliving every second of the last four hours, recalling the way Noin arched into his touch, the feel of her breasts in his hands, the way she would whisper his name over and over again and how she tasted faintly of honey.

Trowa quickly crossed the street to where he had parked his car; a block away from Noin's to ensure no one knew he was with the blue haired girl.

Entering the car Trowa started the engine, the smile still not leaving his face.

* * *

Quatre looked up as he heard the front door open "Trowa is that you?"

Quatre ran to the hallway to see his lover putting away his coat "Trowa! How was your sister?"

Trowa smiled at the shorter blonde "She's fine, I'm helping her with her new act so I'll be going there again tomorrow."

Quatre's face fell "But, Trowa, I thought we could go somewhere together tomorrow."

Trowa shook his head "Maybe another day 'kay Quatre? Anyway I'm gonna go take a shower." Trowa walked past his smaller lover leaving him standing alone in the hallway.

Quatre stared at his lovers retreating back "he didn't call me little one."

Quatre slowly climbed the stairs and stopped outside the bathroom door listening to ensure the shower was still running, after listening for a few minutes Quatre tip toed into the bedroom he shared with Trowa and picked up his mobile phone and quickly dialled a number.

"Hello? Catherine? It's Quatre, I was just wondering if Trowa had come to visit you today?"

Quatre lowered himself to the bed, as the girl answered, "I see, you haven't seen him all month thankyou Catherine."

Quatre ended his call and buried his head in his hands as sobs racked his body.

"Q-Quatre what's wrong?"

Quatre looked up to see a very uncertain and embarrassed Heero standing in the doorway.

TBC

A thousand apologies for the late update


	8. Disaster date

"Q-Quatre what's wrong?"

Quatre looked up to see a very uncertain and embarrassed Heero standing in the doorway.

* * *

Quatre quickly wiped the tears from his eyes "Sorry Heero, did I disturb you?"

Heero shook his head still hovering in the doorway "Why were you crying?"

Quatre waved his hand in the air "It's nothing, no need to worry."

"I've never seen you cry before, it must be something." Heero prompted gently some of his earlier nerves seeming to disappear.

Quatre allowed a small smile to grace his sad face "Well… I have a suspicion the Trowa might be… you know… having an affair."

Heero gasped softly "He wouldn't! He… he loves you!"

Quatre gave a half sob half laugh, "That's what I thought too."

Heero made a move to step into the room but stopped short, Quatre raised his bowed head and smiled sadly, "It's alright Heero, I'll be fine."

Heero nodded stiffly and turned to leave when Quatre's voice called him back.

"How are you doing Heero?"

Heero smiled softly putting a hand to his stomach "Fine, really fine."

"Good."

* * *

Duo bounded into the lounge a happy grin on his face "Heero! Zechs is here for your huge date!"

Heero glared at the braided man-child and was about to reply when Zechs walked in looking quite handsome in his dinner jacket.

"Well, ready to go Heero?"

"One moment please Zechs." Wufei said approaching the blonde "We agreed you would stay here until the completion of the mission reports, so why are you staying at your place?"

"Oh, that!" Zechs laughed breezily "Well I decided to stay at home, once Heero agreed to date me, for propriety's sake. Besides can be completed at headquarters is we pull a couple of all nighters."

Zechs turned to Heero "Ready to go?"

"Hey, hold on!" Duo yelled, "first we set the ground rules, number 1 have Heero home by ten, he needs plenty of sleep. Number 2…" Duo was cut off mid sentence by Wufei's hand.

Wufei waved the two out "Have a nice time."

Heero and Zechs quickly walked to Zech's BMW neither noticing Quatre watching them from the upstairs window.

* * *

"So, what would you like to order?" Zechs asked Heero as he studied his menu.

Heero put his menu down "I think I'll have the Spaghetti bolognaise and a glass of water please."

Zechs signalled a waiter and relayed both of their orders, once the waiter left, Zechs turned to Heero his face oddly serious. "Heero there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Heero nodded indicating for Zechs to go on.

Zechs leaned froward in his chair, placing his arms on the table "Now I know when I asked you out the first time I was okay with the baby, but I've been thinking and I think you should terminate it."

Heero gasped "W-what? Terminate?"

Zechs nodded "Yes, I think it's for the best, I mean I can't been seen dating someone with a bastard child."

Heero reacted instantly slapping Zechs across the face "How dare you? You can't be seen with me? I'm keeping this child no matter what you say, so go to hell!" Heero stood shoving his chair back "I'm leaving and no I don't need a ride I'll catch a cab, and don't ever show your face near me again!"

* * *

Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were sitting in the lounge watching a movie when the front door slammed open and Heero ran past them tears streaming down his face.

Duo was the first to react, jumping up and racing after the distraught boy "Heero? Heero what's wrong?"

Heero paused at the top of the stairs and turned around revealing his tear stained cheeks and red eyes brimming with tears "Zechs! He-he wanted me to terminate the pregnancy! He wanted me to kill my baby!"

Duo and the others gasped, Duo raced up the stairs and enveloped Heero in a hug "That fucking dickhead! I'll kill him!"

Wufei smile "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets his when is see him at the office tomorrow!"

Duo smiled at his koi before turning back to Heero "Come on lets get you cleaned up."

TBC

Yeah Heero's a little OOC but hey it's my story!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter

Now a poll type thing!

I would love to hear your suggestions for:

Baby names and

Baby's gender

And how many

Thankyou!


	9. His feelings?

Zechs was fuming as he paced back and forth in his apartment a frown was marring his usually passive face "I can't believe Heero reacted like that!"

Zechs had been yelling like that ever since he had arrived home after Heero stormed out of the restaurant, quite unbecomingly in Zechs opinion.

Zechs sighed heavily and flopped down onto his expensive couch, and picked up the remote switching on the television.

"How could he react like that? I was only thinking of what's best! I couldn't been seen with someone with a bastard child!" Zechs complained out loud, his voice growing louder as his frustration grew.

Zechs suddenly laughed to himself "Why am I so worried? I can easily find another pretty doll at dinner functions!" Chuckling Zechs sat back to watch some mindless television show.

* * *

Quatre quietly eased open Heero's bedroom door, and poked his head in to check on the pregnant boy.

Quatre smiled softly as he's gaze on Heero's sleeping form, his face relaxed in sleep and hugging his pillow tight.

Closing the door Quatre tiptoed away, briefly looking in his and Trowa's room, he noted the empty bed, Trowa had gone out again.

Quatre quickly moved on, pulling his coat on as he sped down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Zechs was still watching television when he heard a knock on his door, sighing the longhaired man rose "Yeah, I'm coming!"

Zechs unlocked the door at pulled it open quickly, only to stumble back as a fist slammed into his face.

"W-What?" Zechs stammered, holding a hand to his abused cheek as a very angry Quatre stepped into his apartment.

"I suppose you think you were doing the right thing by Heero didn't you? Suggesting he terminate my child?" Quatre asked calmly, taking in his surroundings mildly.

Zechs scrambled to his feet, still holding his abused cheek " What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Quatre shrugged "Just making sure you know your place Marquise."

Quatre took a step closer to Zechs "If you come near Heero or my inborn child again, I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?"

Zechs looked incredibly shocked "What ever happened to the pacifist I once knew?"

Quatre smirked somewhat evilly "He's still there, but you hurt someone I care for and you pay."

Quatre moved to the door but stopped when Zechs spoke again " You referred to it as your unborn child, you and Heero aren't together so I thought it would just be Heero's child."

Quatre turned and he suddenly looked very sad "I may be with Trowa but more often than not, I find my thoughts straying to the Japanese boy who has intrigued me since day one."

With that Quatre left just as quickly as he had come.

TBC

Yes more pregnancy stuff next chapter!


	10. ouch

1 month later:

Heero smiled, stretching lazily as he managed to get of bed, he was now two months pregnant and the morning sickness had finally stopped!

Padding across his carpeted floor Heero stood before his full-length mirror, looking at the little bump in his stomach that had made its appearance a few weeks ago.

"Hey Heero! You plan on coming out of there anytime soon?" Duo called through the door, cracking it open to peak through.

Heero sighed with fake annoyance, ever since Zechs had asked him to terminate his baby and the blonde man's mysterious retirement from the preventers, Duo, Sally and the others had been treating him like fine china.

"You can come in Duo." Heero smiled at his reflection, his hands on his stomach, being pregnant had drastically changed his personality, it was no longer surprising to see him smiling softly or even singing to his unborn child.

Duo entered Heero's room and jumped on his bed bouncing on his knees "So Hee-chan, anything new today?"

Heero turned away from the mirror and let his hands fall from his stomach "My morning sickness has finally stopped."

Duo laughed "Well congratulations, we finally have a reason to take you shopping!"

Heero looked at him confused "Reason for shopping?"

Duo nodded eagerly "Yep! Wu, Kat and I are gonna take you baby shopping! Quatre's gonna pay for everything."

Heero frowned "He doesn't have to, I can pay."

"No, no, no." Duo shook his head, braid flapping around behind him "Quatre told me to tell you he won't take no for an answer, and his coming along to make sure you don't spend any of your money."

Heero nodded "alright…fine"

Duo nodded and stood up and dragged Heero over to his wardrobe "Come on, we need to get you dressed, you have an appointment with Sally in an hour."

Heero groaned and slowly began dressing once Duo had left the room.

* * *

Heero lay on the examination table nervously, Sally was going to give him his first ultrasound today and the doctor was taking her sweet time getting ready.

"Alright Heero, ready to see your baby?" Sally asked as she entered the room snapping on a pair of gloves.

Heero nodded to nervous to speak.

Sally pulled over a strange looking machine and lifted up Heero's gown rubbing some cold gel on his rounded stomach.

Sally picked up the device and slowly ran it over his stomach.

Heero stared at the blank screen expectantly and gasped as an image suddenly appeared on the screen.

Heero was silent as Sally checked to ensure everything was in working order, and he felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he heard his baby's heartbeat.

"We should be able to determine the gender by next month, would you like a picture?"

Heero nodded wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, he sat up after Sally wiped the gel off his stomach "Thankyou Sally."

Sally nodded "Now Heero, as you know I've been researching the birthing process and the information you found in J's files was a great help. It seems your water will break just like a woman's and you will be giving birth through a canal that si developing in your anus." Sally didn't even blink as she explained in great detail about what was going to occur.

* * *

Heero left Sally's office in a daze, the information about the birthing process circling around his head and the photo of his baby clenched tightly in his hand.

"Hey Heero, how'd it go?" Duo asked standing up from one of the waiting chairs.

Heero held out the ultrasound picture, smiling to himself as Duo gasped and cooed at the little picture while Wufei and Quatre came up to have a look.

"Sally found out how I'm gonna give birth to the baby…I'll give birth through my…"

Heero trailed off and gestured with his hands.

All three men had gone pale "Ouch"

TBC

Yay! New chappie! I've actually finished the whole fic I just need to type it up!

YAY! Next chapter will be up soon!


	11. the hard truth

"Hey Q, where's Trowa?" Duo asked as they entered the shopping centre to go baby crazy.

Quatre flinched minutely but it went unnoticed by Duo and the others "He said he was helping Catherine again."

Duo nodded satisfied with the answer and bounced ahead scaping out all the shops he planned to drag everyone through.

* * *

"Duo, I think that might be enough." Quatre said from under a pile of baby clothes, nappies and toys "I'm sure we can come back later if we need anything else."

Duo stopped piling nappies into Wufei's arms "I suppose you're right Q-man."

Quatre sighed gratefully and dumped his load onto the counter and pulled his credit card out.

Heero fidgeted nervously as Quatre pulled out his card, he was extremely uncomfortable to have the blonde pay for everything.

Quatre saw Heero's fidgeting out of the corner of his eye and smiled reassuringly at him "It's alright Heero, paying for all this is the least I can do."

Heero opened his mouth to argue, but stopped short when he saw Wufei and Duo glaring at him "Thankyou Quatre."

Quatre smiled, pleased and turned to pay for the numerous items.

* * *

"Whew, that's a lot of stuff!" Duo wiped the sweat from his brow, setting the last parcel down in the spare room that was to be the nursery.

"Well it's your fault." Wufei said tugging his koi's braid "You picked most of it out."

Duo didn't bother to reply, knowing the statement to be true "So when are we gonna get the nursery ready?"

"We'll have to do it when Heero isn't here." Quatre said from the doorway "I want it to be a surprise."

"If I didn't know any better Quatre, I'd say you had a thing for Hee-chan!" Duo accused, his hands on his hips and one of his slim brows raised.

Quatre blushed "Duo! Of course I don't!" the blonde quickly walked away trying to avoid anymore of Duos questions.

Duo followed "Quatre, you do have a thing for Hee-chan!"

Quatre spun around and slapped his hand across Duo's mouth "Shhh! He could hear you!"

Duo pushed Quatre's hand away and lowered his voice to a whisper "Q, you sly dog, why don't you tell him?"

"It's obvious Duo, one I'm with Trowa and two Heero's still scared to death of me!"

Wufei who had been listening to the whole conversation came froward and wrapped his arms around Duos waist "One problem with that logic Winner. If Trowa was really serious about you and his relationship, why does he keep disappearing on you?"

Quatre gasped and reeled back as if slapped "That isn't any of your business!" looking sad and alone Quatre ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Duo glared at his lover "You didn't have to say it like that!"

Wufei shrugged "It was time he admitted that Trowa has been leaving a lot, even if it is for Catherine."

* * *

Heero sighed in contentment as he settled on the lazy boy chair that he had claimed as his ever since he had entered his second month of pregnancy.

Heero pushed the seat out, raising the footrest to support his aching feet, his ankles had started to swell the day before and walking around the shopping centre all day hadn't helped.

Pulling out the ultrasound picture Sally had given him earlier that day, and stared at the blob that was his baby, he couldn't wait until next month when Sally could tell him what he was expecting.

Heero was pulled out of his thoughts as Trowa entered the lounge, pulling off his coat, Heero jumped dropping his photo as Quatre ran into the room, tears streaming down his face and a stack of photos in his hand.

"You Bastard!"

TBC

Just a response to the whole gel thing some people I talked to told me the gel was cold, so I suppose that there might be different gels or it may just be different for each person.

I'll look into it (research hat here I come!)

REVIEW!


	12. the final confrontation

"You Bastard!" Quatre screamed, slapping Trowa right across the face, causing him to stumble.

"Quatre, what?" Trowa asked trying to regain his balance and calm the distraught man down.

Quatre brandished the photos he was holding under Trowa's nose "I didn't want to believe it, I thought Catherine was exaggerating, but this proves it!"

"Proves what Quatre? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Duo and Wufei ran into the room stopping beside Heero's chair "What's going on?"

Heero shrugged helplessly, his eye wide "No idea."

"You want to know what I'm talking about?" Quatre screamed "Here look at these!"

Quatre threw the photos at Trowa's feet "Catherine told me she hadn't seen you all month, so I decided to hire a detective to follow you. I got these an hour ago, go on pick them up!"

Trowa carefully leaned down and scooped up the pictures, looking at them impassively "So?"

Quatre gaped "So? So? You're cheating on me! With Noin!"

Heero, Duo and Wufei gasped as one and Trowa glanced at them "So? It's really no different from you fucking Heero."

Quatre looked to Heero who had gone pale and was gripping his chair tightly "How dare you? You know that was an accident, that happened while you were out with that blue haired whore!"

Trowa growled "Don't you call Noin a whore."

Quatre smiled mockingly "Well that's what she is isn't she?"

Trowa stepped forward quickly and before Quatre could react had sent him sprawling across the floor "You think I stayed with you for love Winner? You're pathetic! I stayed for the money."

Quatre's eyes hardened "Get out! Pack your things and get out, I don't want to see you again!"

"Gladly" Trowa stalked out not looking back.

Duo tentatively walked over to Quatre and put his arms around him "I'm sorry Quatre."

Quatre sobbed and clung onto Duo's shirt "That asshole!"

Duo nodded and stroked his friends back "You deserve better than him."

Quatre sobbed harder as Trowa stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door behind him.

Duo suddenly grinned "Hey at least in your next relationship you can be the actual Seme!"

Quatre laughed "Thanks Duo."

TBC


	13. Babies!

Two months later:

Being four months pregnant in Heero's opinion, sucked. He could barely see his feet over the large bulge in his stomach, not that he would want to see his sore, swollen feet.

Heero smiled as he felt his babies move inside of him, yes that's right plural, Heero had found out the month before what he was expecting.

/Flashback/

Heero entered Sally's office, terribly excited.

"Heero would it be alright if I come in with you?" Quatre asked.

Quatre had become much happier since Trowa had left. After crying for two days straight, he had come out of his room with a new lease on life.

Heero nodded "Okay" although still uncertain as where he stood with Quatre; Heero had become more relaxed in his presence.

"Ahhh Heero, come in come in, I have everything already set up." Sally pushed Quatre and Heero into the exam room. "Alright Heero put on a gown and hop up on the table."

After Heero had changed and was settled on the table, Quatre sat in the seat next to him as Sally rubbed the familiar gel on his bared stomach.

"Alright let's get started." Sally put the machine on Heero's stomach, the three of them stared at the screen as the image appeared, and Quatre grasped Heero's hand, watching in awe.

"Now let's see what we have." Sally carefully moved the machine around Heero stomach a few times, and suddenly gasped at the image before her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Heero asked panic getting the better of him.

Sally coughed to clear her throat and pointed at the screen "Congratulations, you're having twins!" Sally pointed out the two little heads just visible in the corner of the screen.

Both Quatre and Heero stared in awe "Twins?"

Sally nodded "And look it seems these little ones aren't shy. Would you like to know the gender?"

Heero nodded and unconsciously squeezed Quatre's hand.

Sally smiled "Well let's see, this one here is your little boy, and the other one would be your little girl."

Heero burst into tears and Quatre looked at him in alarm "What's wrong?"

Heero shook his head "Nothing I'm happy!"

Sally laughed "Well that's all for today, you can hop down now."

Heero pulled his gown down and suddenly realised his hand was encased in Quatre's; both boys let go, flushing with embarrassment.

/End flashback/

Heero walked into the kitchen to get some strawberry yoghurt, something he had been craving for all morning.

"Heero! Where are ya'?" Duo yelled from the top of the stairs "Heero?"

Heero reluctantly stood up, taking his yoghurt with him "Yeah Duo?"

Duo giggled excitedly when he saw Heero "Quick come here, we've got something to show you!"

Heero climbed the stairs as quickly as he could "What is it?"

"Just come!" Duo pulled Heero down the corridor and stopped before the new nursery that as far as Heero knew had yet to be completed. Duo opened the door, "SURPRISE!" Duo, Quatre and Wufei yelled as Heero stood in the door way gaping.

The nursery was done in pale pinks and blues, two cribs were in the room as well as a change table, a wardrobe and set of drawers as well of hundreds of soft toys.

"Come, Come there's something else!" Duo pulled Heero into the room, dragging him over to the corner where a rocking chair sat. "For you Heero."

Heero hesitantly sat on the chair, wiping away tears that had begun to fall "Thankyou it's beautiful."

Duo leaned over to whisper in Wufei's ear "Hormones."

"Shut up Duo!"

TBC

More to come possibly tomorrow or the next!

Thanks to all those who suggested baby genders etc!


	14. invitation

Quietly wondering down the hallway, Quatre paused at the entrance of the new nursery, pushing the door open Quatre looked around the beautiful room, stuffed to the brim with soft toys.

Quatre chuckled softly when he spotted the figure in the corner of the room. Heero had been frequently visiting his babies room and sitting in the rocking chair, it was where the ex pilots often looked when they couldn't find their Japanese friend.

Tiptoeing forward, Quatre kneeled until his head was level with Heero's stomach and lightly put his hand over the bulge to feel his children moving within their mother.

Straightening up, Quatre leaned over and lightly shook Heero's shoulder "Heero? Wake up. Time for lunch."

Heero slowly opened his eyes and stretched "Mmm I need to pee."

Heero with some help from Quatre, managed to get out of his rocking chair and waddled as quickly as he could to the nearest bathroom.

"He's more comfortable around you now." Wufei said from the doorway, having walked in when Heero woke up. "Ever since the ultrasound last month, Heero's been able to talk to you more easily then before."

Quatre smiled and sheparded Wufei out of the room "I'm glad, I didn't want him to feel embarrassed or uneasy around me. I just can't believe this time next month the twins will be here."

Wufei grinned "Just make sure someone's there when Duo holds them, he'd probably drop them in his excitement."

Quatre looked aghast "He isn't going anywhere near my children!"

Wufei's laugh echoed through the entire house.

* * *

"Hey Q-man, there's some mail for you!" Duo dropped the mail on the kitchen table where Quatre was enjoying a cup of tea.

Quatre lowered his teacup and picked up the small manila envelope, slitting the top open Quatre pulled out a small card.

"What is it?" Duo asked sliding into the chair next to the Arabian.

Quatre handed the envelope to Duo "It seems Trowa and Noin are getting married, he's invited us all."

Duo growled "That asshole! He's just rubbing it in your face!"

Quatre picked up the invitation and ripped it in half "It's alright Duo, I don't care anymore, he's all but a distant memory now. I have more important things to think about now."

Duo grinned cheekily "What? Like how you're gonna woo Hee-Chan?"

TBC

Yes I know its short but there's only 2 chappies left !


	15. feel the love declaration

Duo whistled as Heero waddled into the lounge room after another bathroom break "You look like you're gonna pop!"

Wufei whacked Duo upside the head "Of course he does, he's six months pregnant now, full term."

Heero managed to waddle over to the couch and gratefully sat down, resting his feet his feet on a cushion placed there beforehand.

"Well you two have fun now!" Duo winked at Quatre who had just sat down himself with a cup of tea. "Wu-Bear and I are gonna be home late, don't wait up!"

Duo grabbed Wufei's hand and ran out the door "See ya."

Heero shook his head at Duo's antics, thoroughly used to the braided baka's over excitement whenever he and Wufei went on a date.

"Would you like me to get you anything Heero?" Quatre asked as he set his now empty cup on the coffee table next to him.

Heero bit his lip and looked at his swollen feet, debating with himself whether he wanted Quatre do something for him.

Quatre chuckled and stood , clearly understanding what Heero wanted, "Put your feet on the couch and I'll give you a foot rub."

Heero quickly lifted his feet onto the couch "Thanks Quatre."

Quatre sat on the end of the couch and lifted Heero's feet into his lap "No problem, they look sore."

Heero nodded and groaned as Quatre started to rub his sore, swollen feet, sinking further in to the couch Heero was reduced to continuos groans and sighs of pleasure as Quatre switched to the other foot.

Quatre finished rubbing his feet a few minutes later and sat back too comfortable to move "Anything else Heero?"

Heero blushed and sat up, removing his feet from Quatre's lap "N-no, I'm fine thankyou."

Quatre smiled and settled himself on the couch to watch the movie that had just started.

As the movie progressed Heero found himself moving closer and closer to Quatre and eventually resting his head on the blondes shoulder.

Quatre smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around Heero's shoulders pulling him even closer.

"Quatre, what are we doing?" Heero asked looking up at the man holding him, he couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks.

Quatre stared at Heero for a few seconds before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Heero's upturned lips.

Heero's eyes fluttered closed as he placed his arms around Quatre's neck and deepened the kiss, Quatre slid his arms along Heero's back, dipping down to fondle Heero's round arse.

Breaking the kiss, Heero looked at Quatre dazedly "What does this mean?"

Quatre kissed Heero again, nibbling on his bottom lip gently "This means that I want you. I have for a while, I've fallen in love with you Heero."

Heero's smile lit up the room "Good, it's seems like I've been falling in love with you forever."

Heero leaned in to kiss his Koibito again when he felt something wet trickle down his leg. The brunette looked down and gasped "Q-Quatre, my waters broken!"

TBC

Oh dear.


	16. the Birth!

"Q-Quatre my waters broken!"

Quatre gasped and looked down "Oh Allah, it has! Wait here I'll call Sally!" Quatre rushed off as Heero felt a sharp pain "Ahhh Quatre!" Breathing deeply to calm himself, Heero gripped the couch as another contraction ripped through him.

Quatre rushed back into the room, franticly talking into his mobile "He's contractions have already started, and there close!"

Quatre listened to Sally for a minute before snapping his phone shut "Sally's going to the hospital now, we have to meet her there!"

Quatre pulled off Heero's soiled pants and carefully helped him into a pair he had grabbed while he was talking to Sally, "Okay, I've already got your bag, so we just have to get you into the car."

Heero nodded and let Quatre pull him up, gripping onto him tightly as another contraction hit.

Quatre slowly guided Heero top the car "Okay, just breathe, just breathe."

Quatre opened the back door and helped Heero in, lying him across the back seat.

Heero groaned as the pain of the contractions intensified "Quatre Hurry!"

Heero nodded and quickly reversed out of the driveway, and dialled Duo's number.

"Hello Duo? Heero's gone into labour, were on our way to the hospital now… okay meet you there!"

Quatre threw the phone into the passenger seat and sped down the street, wincing every time Heero groaned in pain.

* * *

Sally ran out of the hospital, pushing a wheel chair in front of her, just as Quatre screeched to a halt in front of the entrance. Duo and Wufei ran out behind her, having gotten there a minute earlier.

Sally quickly transferred Heero into the wheel chair "That's it Heero, just keep breathing."

Heero was wheeled into the hospital and transferred straight on to a bed, equipped with stirrups at the end.

"It's okay Heero, I'm here." Quatre coaxed as Heero grabbed his hand tightly.

* * *

Duo paced the hallway, wining at the screams coming from the room Heero occupied, it had been five hours and everything from Quatre's manhood to his family had been questioned or insulted.

Wufei came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, effectively stopping his pacing "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

* * *

3 hours later Duo looked up from the floor as a baby's cry was heard in the room "It's a boy!"

Duo jumped as he heard another cry "And here's the girl!"

Duo laughed and hugged Wufei "They're born!"

After the nurses had taken the twins to be washed and Heero and Quatre were shown how to feed them, Quatre came out of the swinging doors "Come, meet our pride and joy!"

Duo and Wufei entered the room; Heero was sitting up in bed, a tired smile on his face, holding the two sleeping babies.

Quatre picked up the baby wrapped in blue "This is Zachary Winner, the oldest." Quatre handed the baby to Wufei carefully.

Smiling at Heero, Quatre picked up the girl "And this little princess is Talia Winner." Tentatively Quatre gave Talia to Duo, showing him the correct way to hold her and demanding he sit down so he could keep her steady.

"They're beautiful." Duo whispered, stroking Talia's cheek softly.

Heero smiled and tugged Quatre over to give him a quick kiss "I love you."

Quatre stroked Heero's cheek "And I you."

Okay! Now here's the scenario… I did say that this fic would only be 16 chapters long, which meant that I would be writing a sequel as there are MANY things left to write.

However if I wrote a sequel I would set it a t least one to two years later, which means there would be none of the new doting parents stuff.

So I'm leaving it up to you, should I:

Write a sequel

Continue positing on this story so we get to see Zach and Talia grow, Quatre and Heero doting on them etc… as well as what I have planned for the sequel?

So it's up to you guys! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
